


High Maintenance

by hopelessbookgeek



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Anal Sex, D/s undertones, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 09:46:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5703178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelessbookgeek/pseuds/hopelessbookgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>York has never topped North and wants to give it a shot. North is a lot needier than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Maintenance

**Author's Note:**

> This is FILTH.

“Have you ever thought about bottoming?”

North choked on his toast. “ _York_. It’s breakfast. Please don’t ask that in public.”

“Or ever again,” South said, rolling her eyes and standing up, moving her tray to another table. York waited until she sat down out of earshot before repeating his question. “I’m just saying. Have you ever?”

“Done it or thought about it?”

“I meant the latter but if the former is yes, I’d love to hear about it.” York’s wink was overdramatic and cheeky and North had to laugh.

“I don’t know why I put up with you. Yes, I’ve thought about it, because yes, I’ve done it.” He picked at the skin of an orange. “Does that surprise you? You know I’ve done a lot.”

“No, I know. Believe me, I’m very familiar with what you’ve done. You’ve been only too happy to share that knowledge with me.” Of course he’d shared it. York was gorgeous and all too eager, and there was nothing prettier than him on his knees or tied to a headboard or– _Cut that line of thinking short_ , he ordered himself. _Don’t get hard in the mess hall_. “But I have to admit, I’m a little surprised. We’ve been together for how many months now?”

“Five.”

“Five months and you’ve never even brought it up.” York sounded hurt. Why did York sound hurt?

“I didn’t know it was anything that interested you. I wasn’t intentionally keeping anything from you, I just– you seemed perfectly happy letting me top you.”

“I am! I love it, I love you, you know all that. But I’d like to try. Do you want to?”

North sighed. “If it will make you happy, York, I’ll let you top me. And I’m sorry in advance.”

“For what?”

“I’m… sort of embarrassing when I bottom. I’m very… high maintenance.”

York grinned. “Well, shit, buddy, aren’t we all?”

***

_High maintenance_ wouldn’t have been the phrase York would use later. It might have still applied; North expected a lot that he had always been pleased to deliver, and besides, he would earn the right to be high maintenance in bed after everything York had demanded from him. No, when asked for details later by Wash trying to live vicariously, the word he would use was _needy_.

It was hard to break the habit of dominance from North. It was something he’d taken for granted in the months he’d been sleeping with York and it was obvious in the way he held himself, as though nothing could touch him. Although, York thought, that might have come from being six foot five.

They stumbled into York’s bunk that evening before dinner. North was fresh out of the shower after a spar with Carolina and York pressed him to the wall, trailing kisses down the clean-smelling length of his neck. “That feels nice,” North said softly, and York paused to snort.

“You’re bottoming, dude, not losing your virginity. Don’t act like no one’s ever touched you before.”

“No one’s ever touched me like you have. I wouldn’t want anyone else.” He tipped his chin to give York easier access to his neck, a display of acquiescence betrayed by the tautness of his muscles, still in perfect control. 

York slid a hand over the tightness of North’s abs. “Fuck, it’s gonna be fun to break you. Strip and lie on the bed on your back.”

He expected North to fight him, but he did as asked, and there was nothing sexy about him stepping out of his sweatpants but God, the sharp jut of his hipbones was at such contrast with the luscious curve of his ass, the defiance in the loose curls of his fists but the demureness of his lowered eyes. When he lay flat on the bed as York had asked, York pulled his favorite necktie out of his bedside drawer (blue and gold and cream, he’d never worn it to a function or anything but it reminded him of North) and bound North’s hands to the slats in the headboard. “Don’t you look pretty,” he said, and meant it.

“Don’t patronize me,” North said, but there was no anger in it. He did look gorgeous, his cheekbones and tips of his ears flushed red, his mouth slightly open like he’d start panting at any moment. York dragged his fingertips down North’s neck and pressed in just slightly; North’s sharp gasp told him that was one kink they hadn’t explored yet.

“We’ll get to that,” he promised as his finger followed the divot of North’s collarbone. He’d meant to tease, to take a while and draw everything he could out of North, but looking at North’s face… he couldn’t wait. Fuck it. He tore his own clothes off and collapsed on top of North, kissing him deeply and straddling his hips.

“Fuck, York!” York pulled back immediately, making sure he wasn’t hurting North, but his lover only looked desperate for the friction to continue, so York rolled his hips and went back to nipping bruises onto North’s neck. “Oh, God, York…”

When York was best considering how to top North, he combined things he knew North liked with things that he, as a perpetual bottom, liked. For instance, when North got on top of him, he liked York’s hands free so that York could grab his ass and pull them closer together. Not being able to touch York would drive North _crazy_. He grabbed for the lube he’d set on top of the bedside table and settled between North’s legs. “I really wanted you to suck me off, but fuck, I have to fuck you right now, North.”

He lubed up a finger and slid it inside North without any more preamble. North shuddered and gasped and York had to hold himself back. He wanted to press in and up, seek out North’s prostate and listen to the sounds he’d make, but he didn’t want to hurt him. Well, not _that_ much. “You feel so good around my finger,” he murmured. North had one hell of a filthy mouth and payback would be sweet. “So hot and soft. You’re so tight. How long as it been since anyone claimed your ass?”

“It’s been– oh, fuck– maybe a few– _ah_ – years!”

“Feels like it. You’re gonna feel so fucking good around my cock, North.” North’s own cock was flushed and leaking, hard and heavy and brushing against his lower belly when he breathed. York took it in hand, gave him three quick strokes, and released him again.

“Tease,” North breathed, the worst epithet. In response York pressed up against his prostate and he _shrieked_ , a sound that would have made York double over in laughter if it wasn’t followed up by a long, loud moan. North was always pretty quiet in bed, gasping and talking dirty but never really moaning. If this was what he meant by _high maintenance_ , York could live with that.

He pressed in a second finger and scissored them carefully, the way he knew would be most comfortable. North adjusted beautifully to the second and then a third finger and soon York could slide them in and out smoothly, North bucking back into them with every thrust. “Please,” North said, so softly York thought it might have been an accident.

“What was that?” He rubbed North’s prostate as he asked and North almost sobbed.

“Please just fuck me, York. I need you. I need it. Please, please, don’t make me wait–”

“Fuck, I love the way you beg, baby.” He’d been so focused on North’s reactions, North’s body, that he’d left his own cock completely neglected. When he pulled his hand away from North and used it to rub lube on his hard cock, he had to bite back a groan of his own. “See what you do to me? I’m so close already.” He threw North’s legs over his shoulders and slid inside him in one thrust. North shuddered and dropped his head back, eyes squeezed shut. “Oh, no, you open your eyes. I want you to watch me fuck you.”

“I’m gonna kill you,” North muttered, but he obeyed, his pupils blown wide with desire.

York looked away from North for a moment to glance down, watching his own cock disappear into North’s ass. “God, you take it like a good little slut, don’t you?”

“Are you– fuck, _fuck_ – complaining?”

“Hell no. And I like hearing you swear. Tell me how good it feels.” On his end it felt fantastic, North hot and tight around him. No wonder North was jumping him all the time.

“Feels so– _ah_ – good, York. H-harder, please!”

“God, I love the sound of that.” He was tired of waiting anyway. He set a brutal pace, slamming into North and drawing out the most delicious whimpers and moans. Anyone in a hundred yard radius would be able to hear them, would know how good North was getting fucked. That was incredibly hot. Of course, anyone listening would give him a long, annoying lecture about it later, but that was the price he’d pay for this.

“York, I’m– I’m gonna–” North’s voice was strained and cracking, absolutely blown out with desire.

“You’re gonna come without me even touching you? Fuck, dude…” It wasn’t like he didn’t want to come either. Watching North come undone would get him there for sure. He hesitated only a moment before speaking next. “Come on, baby, come for daddy.”

North _howled_ , a primal mixture of York’s name and some other scream, and pearly come spattered his chest, cock twitching. It was beautiful, fucking beautiful, and York had to follow, shouting out North’s name and slamming into him one last time as he emptied inside him.

After a moment’s rest, he dropped North’s legs and pulled out of him, collapsing on the bed beside him and kissing him on the cheek. “That was unbelievable. You’re incredible.”

North was flushed and sweating and looked exhausted but he managed a smile. “Sorry I was so loud.”

“I like loud. You sounded so good. Gotta be honest, I wasn’t sure if your daddy kink would work from the other side.”

North snorted. “ _Work?_ It’s not a magic amulet, York. Although I admit, I only thought I wanted you to call me that. I didn’t realize that the other way around…”

“Me neither,” York admitted, “but I liked it. Thanks for letting me do this, North. Thanks for trusting me.” He curled up beside North and closed his eyes. A nap before dinner would be nice…

“York?”

“Hm?”

“Can you untie me?”


End file.
